Lovemenot forgetmenot
by CaterpillarBis.cuits
Summary: Used to be new name by peeta3katniss4ever! Im still her but i posted this on my friends joint account with me! AU. Will put up proper summary in a bit sorry...
1. Chapter 1

_*Beep beep beep*_

I woke up to the sound of my dreadful alarm banging in my ear, Ugggh I felt horrible, how could I forget! I had to be at MJS, or Mocking Jay Seniors, Ha more like Mocking me seniors, before 8 to meet my teachers, Shit! I have been in district 4 for less than a week and I already know I don't fit in with the bronzed skin, brown eyes and brown hair, Will I stand here with Pale skin. The first thing I noticed when I walked through the doors of the District 4 train station doors was the smell of fish, Yes this district does give everyone in Panem fish but it stinks.

"Katniss, Primrose get you butts down here; you have to be at your bliddy schools in half an hour!" Our _mother_ screamed at us, she only recently got out of depression from when dad left us for Cato's mum in district 12 "Prim do you know which school you are going to, it is MJJ Mocking Jay Juniors next to Katniss's school MJS Mocking jay seniors, Katniss walk with her to school please, Have fun oh and Aunt Lucia is coming over all the way from the capital tonight so don't go of hunting after school" her eye's drifted over to look at me

"Katniss please listen to mum, or just do it for me please I don't want her to get upset with you, and please make friends, maybe you can get a boyfriend!" giggled Prim

"Primrose, your 12 years old I don't need to take advice from you you bogger any way I might not like it here, dad says if I really hate it here in 4 I can always move back to 12 and hunt with him, Prim I understand him more than mum and he supports me more," We stopped at the gate to MJJ and hugged, "Make friends and don't worry 'bout me, Love you."

She walked through the gate, tuned round waved and mouthed 'Love you too' her face was covered with a smile, and I walked away

I walked on 100 yards and came to the ugliest building I have ever seen, and it was labelled MJS. I walked slowly in to the gate and through the front door "Katniss Everdeen, I'm a new student. I was told to come and see the office at 8, to get my time table"

The women sitting at the desk must of had her face smashed in to a basket of makeup, and had the biggest brightest wig on I had ever seen, I was even bigger than my Aunt's Lucia's collection of wigs "your 4 minutes late, at MJS we do not approve in lateness, Today is of course Monday so you have to look at the Monday time table It is double science, Maths, Art and Physical Education, Your home room is room 12., your timetable changes every half semester and you homeroom teacher is Mrs Bloomberry, oh and one last thing don't be late again, On your way"

I walked in to room 12, without knocking "Mrs Bloomberry, I'm Katniss Everdeen I'm new to your homeroom class, where do I sit, I also need to ask some questions"

"BE QUIET," Mrs Bloomberry screamed unreasonably, "First you knock when you enter my room, Second you put your hand up before saying anything, third sit at the front of the classroom in front of me. Now you may ask your questions." I went and sat down on the chair behind my allocated desk, looked at the sheet on it, which told me my locker, my classes, Class times, class mates, Teachers and finally what table I sat at, at lunch time. Finally the rest of the class walked through the room making a *ruckus, "sit down boys and girls, you are in the 10th grade, so be quiet, Peeta shut your mouth and Finnick turn of your phone, why can't everyone be like you Glimmer?"

"I don't know miss, I guess some people just don't understand that it is polite to listen to your teacher..."She said with a sly grin on her face, to me is seemed like it was the other story out of school. The bell pounded in to my ears lasting for a minute or so, "by children be good in class and don't mess about or you will be sorry, Glimmer report back to me if they miss behave."

A boy with dirty blond hair with a sweeping side fridge and pastel blue eyes came up to me and said, "Hi I'm Peeta, I was told to be your buddy by Miss Elphick, she is the school office manager, Your in room 18 with me for science, We have Mrs McGuire, She is super bossy so stay out of the way of her," He said to me, I wasn't listening to him, I was looking at his perfectly shaped face, No Katniss you only just met him SHUT UP

After the lesson Peeta rushed up to me, "Hope Mrs McGuire wasn't too hard on you, she is quiet the bitch sometime." I know he was only supporting me, but it annoyed me to see him being so kind

"I'm fine Peeta, all she did was shout at me for not knowing the elements of the periodic table, what is the point if we are going to grow up and be fish people, I hate it her I wish I could go back to district 12," I really was upset even though I didn't show it in front of Peeta, I didn't want him to think me weak "I need to go the toilet, I'll see you at Math." I waved good bye and went in to the toilet.

"Who does she think she is, going around saying I cheated on him, I slept with Finnegan because I had a fight with Peeta, in my opinion Peeta doesn't even deserve me" I heard Glimmer say, that bitch, Peeta was to good for her, not she to good for Peeta


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out the restroom, maybe I should go back in and... NO Katniss, remember your promise to Prim. Prim! I wonder how her day has been so far, I think about texting her, but I don't. She might be in class, I think MJJ has a differnet class timetable to MJS. Ugggh, why is my life so crappp.

I try to walk to the art room, but find myself getting lost, I sit down and wait, for someone, I don't know who, maybe Peet. Stop Katniss he isn't your boyfriend

"you ok?" A masculine voice asks "Im Thom, are you lost, do you need to get to class?"

"Of course im ok," I wipe away my tears, "But I don't know my way to the art room," I said to Thom embarrassed, "Im Katniss by the way." I smile and Thom leads the way

"First days at school are always hardest, it especially hard at this place, most of our teachers are from the capital, Thinking they know bloody best," He paused not knowing what to say next, "Glimmer, the school bully, is Mrs Bloomberry's granddaughter, So you may have noticed why she is always chosen for _EVERYTHING_!"

We walked in a _very_ awkward silence fort eh next couple of minutes, I looked up at him, he must be al _least _6 foot,

"Here we are, art room, don't get the art teacher, Haymitch can get a bit _over _excited when it comes to punishments, Bye." He turned around after giving me a wave

I walked in to the art room.

"Sorry im late, I got lost Mr..." I spoke not sounding very sorry

"Haymitch, Im not a Mr and Im not a sir, in my class room I called Haymitch, which is my first name, *Capitch."

"Yes Haymitch." I sad glumly.

I walk over to my seat, Peeta had saved me one next to him,

"After art do you want to meet my friends?" He asked hopefully, I really wanted to make friends, just to keep to my promise with Prim.

"Sure, I have already meet _Glimmer_, but I don't really like her, I'm open to anyone else though, just not _her friends_." I said with a smile, at first Peeta kind of annoyed me but now im beginning to like him, KATNISS stop your being stupid, he is only a friend

"Lets just wait for the art calls to end." He said with a secret smile and a jolly tone

Once art had ended we went to the dinning room, sat around one of the biggest tables there were seven people, Peeta introduced them to me as Annie and Finnick there a new couple, though its hard to believe as he was eating her face , Thresh and Johanna, friends with benefits, Marvel and Clove, they said it was a 'one night stand', and finally Mira, but she calls her self fox-face.

"So your Katniss, when you were in the toilet, Peeta would not stop texting me," Annie teased

"Neither, he was saying how pretty you are." Fox-face carried on

"How amazing your hair is." Thresh called

"How nicely you smell." Clover Shouted

"How you don't look fishy enough to be in district 4." Answered Finnick

"Finnick, don't say that it's mean!" Screamed Annie at her boy friend

"Your the apple to my pie, your the straw to my berry, your the smoke to my high, but your not from district 4." Peeta sang to me, Annie stood up and smacked him, "Hey babe, your the only girl, pinkie promise!" Finnick caught her hand and pulled her in for a kiss

Peeta coughed, this is awkward I thought to myself

"Hey lets go get food?" Marvel suggested, I nodded and we follow him to the counter, Eughh canteen food, worse than fish, I picked up my black tray and followed Peeta.

When we get to the counter I realise that the food is not that bad, Is a burger and chips or a hot dog and mashed potato, for the vegetarians there is a veggie sausage and chips, for drinks its squash and pudding is a chocolate brownie.

I grad my burger and sit down with my new friends, maybe I can be in there gang, I hope, for of course Prim's sake.

When its time to got home, I realise how much I have gotten to know the gang, I go to pick up prim and find her speaking to someone.

"Hey Prim!" I call, the girl she is standing with turns and so does Prim, "Ready to go?"

"Katniss can we get a ride with Rue and her older brother please, they live exactly over the rode from us, PLEASEE?" She begs and so does her friend.

"Fine but only if Thresh is ok with it." I stand with the girls until a black truck pulls up,

"Hey kitty, do you and your sister want a ride with myself and prim?" He asks me

I nod and get in, "Since when was my nick name 'kitty' and thanks, apparently we live other the rode from each other."

"If you do, you also live over from Peeta and next to Finnick and Johanna the others live not far down the rode, we all live in council flats as you have to be richer than the capital t own a nice house, and if you are lucky enough to have a house, its even worse than council ones."

"Oh interesting!" I say sarcastically, when we are to the house there has been and awkward silence for over 5 minutes, "Thanks Thresh, come over mine tonight, bring the others, ok, bye." I open my door and step out the truck, he has parked outside our house, I look for he house key in the plant, once I let us in, I know my aunts her already.

"Katniss, Prim look how grown up you both are now, your father would be proud!" Effie shrieked

"Thanks Effie, mum some friends are coming over tonight for a pizza and movie, I think Prim's friend Rue is coming to."

My mum nods and gives us a plate with two fish finger sandwiches on, I walk upstairs into my room.

"So little duck, how was your day? Make any other friends? Meet a nice boy?" I ask Prim, I see her face go bright red

"My day was amazing, I have Rue and some other people as friends, and I did meet one boy but he has a girl friend, so no chance there." Prim answered with a sigh, I know what she is going through, I love her to bites, I wish I could help.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im super sorry about not updating, *slap my wrist* I didn't have enough time to update as im at BOARDING school, and I recently got my braces. This chapter is going to have a **_**tiny**_** bit of drama. :)**

"Katniss, your friends are here," My mum called, "I have ordered you guys some pizza." "Coming!" I shouted back, I rush down the stairs and see Annie and Finnick on the love seat, Johanna and Thresh sitting on the bean bags, Marvel standing next to Peeta and Fox-Face and Clove speaking to Rue and Prim. " Hi guys, didn't except to see you all here, I didn't know which movie to watch so I chose SAW, Mama, Pirates of the Caribbean, Twilight and Gravity . "Lets watch saw!" Shouted Johanna, Thresh was covering his ears. "No Gravity!" Screamed Fox-Face and Clove. "Mama is the best!" Annie, Finnick and Peeta exclaimed, Annie picked up the box and threw it at. I caught it, quickly opened the box and pushed it in to the player. "My mum ordered us a pizza and coke, I have Ben and Jerry's fish food Ice-Cream. We can order some curry or something if we get hungry." I told the group, hoping not to seem needy. "It's alright lets just watch the movie!" Shouted Rue and Prim, obviously frustrated After 10 minutes of the movie the door bell rang, I got up to get it, when i opened the door, the smell of pizza wafted in to the house. "Why hello and you must be?" Finnick tip-toed up to me and the delivery girl, "Im Finnick Odair, but for a girl like you, you can call me Finny." He bent down and kissed her hand, his emerald green eyes looked deeply in to hers, he has a grin chesher cat smile smacked over his face, his deep dimples creating almost endless holes in the side of his cheek. "Im Glimmer, I just came to drop of the pizza, that is $13.99 please." She said staring at his face. "Im sure we can get that down to $9!" Finnick whispered into her ears, I figured out what he was doing. "Oh definitely, but you gonna have to show me a good time!" She giggled, She handed out her hand, I dropped a $10 bill into her hand. "Finnick Odair what are you doing?" Shouted Annie, she was now in the corridor, looking at Glimmer and Finnick chatting away as if they were old friends. "Nothing baby, Im coming." Shouted Finn back at Annie, he dropped Glimmers hand and walked in to the living room. Glimmer stood there shocked. I shut the door and walked in to the living room to find Thresh and Johanna snogging on the black leather sofa. "Pizzas here," I shouted in there ear's, They didn't budge, It was time for new tactics, "We will eat your slices." I shouted yet again. There lips separated and they looked in our direction. "If I don't get my slice, I will go home, get my axe and come and put it through your skull." Johanna screamed. "Yeah twelve, I will brake yours and Peeta's neck!" Thresh joined in, suddenly my mum ran in to the room and we were all quiet. "Sorry mum, We were watching Mama and then the bell went, so Katniss got up and opened the door, Finnick went out and flirted with the delivery girl, he found out her name is glimmer. So then she said the pizza was $13.99, but Finnick managed to get us down to $9. Annie went in to the corridor and shouted at Finnick for flirting, so he came back in, Katniss then came in and shouted at Thresh and Johanna that she would eat there slices if they didn't stop making out, even though they are 'friends with benefits', Johanna went crazy and said she would chop of Katniss's head and then Thresh said and I quote 'Yeah twelve, I will brake yours and Peeta's neck' and then you came in." Prim blurted out to our mum. "Sorry mum, It wont happen again." I shouted and she left the room.


End file.
